Our Fate
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: Ada suatu masa dalam hidup, kau akan terjatuh dalam lubang... Terperangkap dalam kesulitan, tersesat dalam masalah.. Yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan, Tapi... Kau pasti bisa melaluinya...! ...Semoga.


_**'Hinata ...'**_

"Suara itu ..."

"Aku mendengarnya ..."

"Jawab aku Tuan.. Dimana kamu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menajamkan telinganya dan mencoba mendengar segala sesuatunya, namun suara itu hilang.

Lelah..

Ya itu menggambarkan kondisi Hinata kali ini..

Sepertinya akan lama dan sulit bagi Hinata menemukan _**Tuannya**_.

Kemudian Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengucapkan mantra tak bersuara namun terucapkan bisu. Hinata kembali merentangkan ke dua tangannya.

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan tulisan sihir kuno.

Cahaya biru putih menyilaukan muncul membawa serta tubuh Hinata bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu.

'Tunggulah aku..'

'Aku akan datang ke tempatmu..'

.

.

.

Song by : Starving Trancer - Glitter (English Sub),

.

.

Our Inorganic World,

Was able to follow a period that shined

It has deserts that are now lagoons

And it left a world of flourishing creatures

This decayed Metropolis

Feels in no way nimble

The outcome which you wished for

Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia?

Get everything you want in your grasps

Give everything you want, without holding back

Lurk in your unconscious state of mind

And live your life through a voice you can't see

All those stories you don't desire

Will you bring them all to an end?

Make certain of them all

That shine that you really wanted

And it left a world of flourishing creatures

**Our Fate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tidak tamat, namun menarik 'Beyond the Beyond' karya Yoshitomo Watanabe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter pinjam dari Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**Forever Sasuke x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gajebo, ingat uda OOC yaa... Babak belur, dan masih banyak.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti biasa Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoiii Sasuke..." Teriak seorang pria berambut secerah matahari dengan suara yang cukup lantang, sebut saja Naruto.

"Hm.." Pria yang bernama Sasuke hanya berbalik badan dan memandang malas.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali sih.. Kamu tidak ikut ke rumah Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku malas dan mengantuk.." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti karena merasa seperti seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kamu Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto terheran melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak..." Sasuke kembali melihat sekitarnya yang memang tidak ada orang "Hanya saja seperti ada orang memanggilku.." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Ah.. Hanya perasaanmu saja.. Sudahlah, aku duluan yaaa.. Jaaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke kembali seorang diri.

Naruto ingin segera ke rumah Shikamaru memainkan game terbarunya dan sekalian menyalin PR Kimia dari Shikamaru.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Dia menatap langit cerah di musim semi. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sangat sepi, mungkin hanya Sasuke seorang diri kini.

Kembali Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya menerawang.

Sasuke sebetulnya sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumah Shikamaru bersama Naruto, namun semua itu mustahil baginya.

Pulang sekolah Sasuke harus segera pulang dan belajar ilmu bisnis dari Fugaku - Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Fugaku menginginkan Sasuke menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga kelak seperti kakaknya - Itachi, maka sedari sekarang - masa SMA Sasuke di habiskan dengan belajar ilmu bisnis.

Fugaku bahkan hafal dengan jadwal kepulangan sekolah Sasuke. Jikalau pun Sasuke ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, setidaknya Sasuke harus meminta ijin jauh-jauh hari. Jika dadakan tentu tidak akan bisa.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke kehilangan masa mudanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Ketika Sasuke sedang asik dengan lamunannya, muncul seberkas cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Sasuke melindungi matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan lengan dan membuka matanya meski terjadi siluet cahaya karena cahaya silau sempat menerpa matanya.

Di hadapan Sasuke kini muncul sesosok gadis yang cukup manis menurut Sasuke.

Matanya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, perak atau abu-abu dengan iris violet.

Pakaiannya pun terlihat begitu mencolok dan minim, memperlihatkan pusar dan pinggang berlekuknya (bayangkan pakaian Ino Shippuden). Bajunya seperti terbuat dari kain sutra tebal yang terlihat sangat mahal berwarna violet muda dengan pita besar di belakangnya.

Rambutnya panjang terurai. Tatapan matanya begitu polos. Merah menghiasi ke dua buah pipinya.

'Mungkinkah dia cosplayer tersesat?' Pikir Sasuke melihat gadis di hadapannya begitu aneh.

"A-Apakah kamu adalah Tuan Hinata?" Tanya gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Sasuke membeku sesaat begitu melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu memukau.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab muncul seekor monster menyerupai naga, muncul dari lingkaran sihir di belakang Hinata.

"Graoooooowwwww..." Raung monster itu begitu tubuhnya sempurna keluar dari lingkaran sihir.

Sasuke kembali mematung. Dia berani bersumpah demi apapun dan siapapun, jika ini adalah mimpi, maka bangunkan dia segera.

Semua ini seperti dunia fantasi dalam game yang pernah dia mainkan saat SMP. Sasuke ingat, masa SMP adalah masa terakhirnya dia bermain game-game fantasi, membaca komik Naruto seperti nama sahabatnya, dan masa dimana dia masih merasa bebas dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"Awass..." Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Hinata melindungi Sasuke agar terhindar dari serangan monster naga itu.

Sasuke merasakan sakit ketika terjatuh.

'Jadi ini bukan mimpi.' Sasuke manatap horor naga di hadapannya yang sedang berputar di langit.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan memelas? Atau apalah itu Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Ayo Tuan, kita kalahkan monster itu.." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berdiri.

Sasuke yang masih sangat bingung, takut dan tidak percaya ikut berdiri, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Hinata.

"Dengan kekuatan **Aiolos**, lantunkanlah 'Kekuatan Angin'." Hinata tetap menggenggam ke dua tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

'Apa ini cosplay competition? Kenapa di adakan di sini?' Rutuk Sasuke.

Hinata heran kenapa tidak muncul apa-apa setelah mengucapkan mantra itu.

Sasuke dapat melihat mata sayu Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"K-Kamu bukan Tuanku.." Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menitikkan air matanya.

"Groawwwwwrrrr..." Monster itu kembali mengerang.

Untung tidak ada orang di jalan ini. Sasuke harus segera memikirkan memusnahkan monster itu. Tapi bagaimana dia hanya manusia biasa.

Ini bukanlah seperti game-game fantasi yang dulu sering dia mainkan, dimana di dalam tasnya memang sudah terdapat senjata sesuai dengan _**jobnya. **_

"Hei.. Jangan menangis, cepat kalahkan monster itu.." Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata penuh air mata.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, kekuatanku hanya bisa di gunakan jika Tuanku mengkehendakinya dan kamu bukan Tuanku.." Sasuke mnggeram kesal dan menjambak rambut nya frustasi.

'Jika seperti ini aku dan dia bisa mati.. Kami-Sama, apa tidak ada pertolongan untuk kami?' Rutuk Sasuke.

**Trilili..**

Di saat genting seperti ini Sasuke malah mendapatkan sebuah panggilan.

'Pasti Otousan.' Sasuke tidak perlu melihat siapa, karena pasti Ayahnya sudah menelepon.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah dan belum sampai ke rumah.

Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengangkat telepon dari Otousannya dari pada dia akan terkena masalah lebih banyak.

Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, monster naga itu telah menyerang Hinata dan Sasuke.

Handphone Sasuke terlempar. Sasuke mendorong Hinata menghindar.

**"Sasukeee.. Sasukee.. Bunyi apa itu?" **Rupanya telepon telah tersambung dan Fugaku jelas mendengar suara teriakan yang dapat merusak gendang telinga.

Sasuke segera mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengajak Hinata berlari.

Hinata hanya berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka berlindung di taman, di belakang tumpukan pipa.

Setidaknya monster itu tidak mengejar atau belum. Sasuke sesekali melihat ke belakang dan atas, takut monster itu sudah mendekat.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil menunjuk ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Ponsel?" Jawab Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti ponsel.

'Dari jaman apa dia datang?' Pikir Sasuke.

"Apakah dia bisa melewati ruang waktu?" Tanya Hinata serius menatap lekat onyx Sasuke.

"Menangkap sinyal?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Boleh aku pinjam?"

"Hm.."

Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya yang ternyata dia lupa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Fugaku dapat mendengar samar-samar suara seorang gadis dan suara Sasuke namun tidak jelas. Fugaku kini menggeram kesal karena anaknya ternyata malah berkencan dan tidak pulang ke rumah.

Begitu hinata menerima ponsel Sasuke, dia membanting ponsel Sasuke dan kembali menggenggam ke dua tangannya membaca mantra-mantra dalam diam.

Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat handphone canggih dan mahalnya di banting ke tanah.

Hinata kembali berhasil memunculkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Groarrwwwwwwrrr.." Terdengar kembali monster itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sial.." Sasuke kalut.

"Ayo.." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum.

Sasuke pun tanpa sadar mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya biru putih ikut menghilang.

Tanpa mereka sadari monster itu ikut tersedot bersama.

Fugaku menggeram kesal karena tiba-tiba telepon Sasuke menjadi tidak aktif dan tidak dapat di hubungi.

Sasuke yakin kini dia sedang bermimpi, namun kenapa semua begitu nyata dan sakit.

Semua menjadi gelap...

Yang terakhir dia ingat hanya senyuman lembut Hinata seolah berkata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

.

.

.

**Ciip.. Cipp.. Kak... Kak...**

Sasuke mendengar suara aneh. Dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Pandangan pertamanya adalah burung-burung yang terbang.

Tidak..

Itu bukan burung..

Itu semacam..

Ikan.

Tidak..

Ikan itu memiliki sayap, sayap seperti burung dan ekor? Yaa ekor.. Ekor yang panjang dan gemulai.

'Dimana ini?' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun duduk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Seperti sebuah kuil berbentuk **stonehenge**, Sasuke berada di tengah bangunan dan di sekelilingnya di kelilingi air rendah sebetis bawah anak kecil.

Semua ini terasa aneh. Setahunya tadi dia dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah menuju rumah lalu bertemu naruto awalnya, kemudian sesosok gadis yang memanggilnya Tuan dan muncul monster menyerupai naga. Sekarang dia muncul di dunia asing dengan segala macam keanehan juga yang tersaji.

Sasuke berpikir dia hampir gila.

Semua ini begitu Fantasi.

'Hei.. Kau sudah bangun?' Sasuke mencari asal suara.

Kali ini Sasuke kembali dikagetkan dengan seekor rubah kecil berekor 9.

Bulunya berwarna orange dan ekornya melambai seirama dengan indah.

Sasuke menatap tajam makhluk di hadapannya itu.

"Hentikan tatapan tajammu itu.." Kurama terlihat tidak senang dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sasuke melembut karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Sungguh tidak sopan dirimu. Ini adalah Kota Korintus dan aku adalah Kurama, penyihir tersakti di Korintus."

"Korintus.." Gumam Sasuke pelan dan menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Kurama.

Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat itu sebelumnya dalam semua buku sejarah yang pernah dia baca.

Kurama menjadi kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak sangat tidak sopan.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Kurama menemukan ponsel Sasuke basah karena terjatuh di air.

"Itu ponsel.." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ponsel?" Tanya Kurama meyakinkan karena dia tidak pernah melihat apa itu ponsel dan itu adalah benda langka.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, muncul monster naga yang tadi ikut terhisap oleh lingkaran sihir Hinata.

"Groawwwwwrrrr..." Naga itu menunjukkan kemarahannya karena merasa di kerjai oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dan takut, pasalnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pasti kali ini dia akan mati.

'Okaasan, Otousan, Aniki.. Maafkan aku.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Tch.. Makhluk murahan, demi mengejar **Amarantine**, kau rela sampai ke dunia ini." Kurama memandang remeh monster naga yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya melihat Kurama yang memandang remeh ke arah monster naga itu.

"Rasakanlah ini..." Ucap Kurama kesal.

Dari mulut Kurama muncul sebuah bola hitam pekat dan padat. Awalnya besar namun lambat laun menjadi ukuran lebih kecil dan terhempas ke arah tubuh monster naga yang masih terbang.

"Graoooaaawwwwwrrrrr..." Naga itu sepertinya kesakitan menerima serangan Kurama.

Terbukti dia meronta di atas langit.

**Puff..**

"Ciip.. Ciip.."

Monster tadi berubah menjadi seekor anak ayam lucu. Astaga..

Sasuke tertegun..

Kurama tidaklah berbohong, dia adalah penyihir kuat.

"Kamu lihatkan kekuatanku..?" Kurama merasa bangga.

"Hm.. Arigatou.." Sasuke masih tidak percaya bahwa dia masih hidup. Sungguh takdir aneh mempertemukannya pada gadis aneh dan binatang penyihir aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa itu **Amarantine**?" Sasuke penasaran dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu **Amarantine**? Kamu kan datang bersama dia.." Kurama tidak percaya.

"Hah? Hinata?" Sasuke baru sadar, Hinata sedari tadi tidak ada.

Sasuke terlihat panik dan mulai mencari Hinata.

"Kamu mencari **Amarantine**? Itu dia di sana."

Kurama menunjuk Hinata yang pingsan di atas air. Untung saja airnya dangkal. Dan wajah Hinata terlihat menikmatinya.

"Hinata.." Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan menepok pipinya pelan.

Hinata segera bangun dan duduk. Begitu melihat Sasuke dia segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Tuan.." Ucap Hinata senang.

Sedangkan Sasuke menjadi blushing dan berdebar-debar. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia di peluk oleh seorang wanita.

"Ah.. Bukan, kamu bukan Tuanku.." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kamu itu **Amarantine**, kenapa sampai tidak tahu Tuanmu sendiri?" Kurama terlihat bingung melihat **Amarantine **satu ini.

"Sebenarnya jelaskan apa itu **Amarantine **dan kenapa dia mencari Tuannya." Tukas Sasuke semakin penasaran. Hinata hanya duduk diam, tentu saja dia sudah duduk di atas tanah batu kering.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kota terdekat. Tujuan mereka masih belum jelas.

Kali ini mereka memasuki hutan lebat dan Kurama kembali menjelaskan apa itu **Amarantine** kepada Sasuke.

"**Amarantine **adalah bunga kekal artinya bunga abadi yang takkan pernah layu dan dapat mengabulkan semua keinginan sang Tuan, kamu dan dia.." Kurama menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Bukan berasal dari negeri ini. Bau kalian berbeda.. Selain itu akan banyak monster dan penyihir yang juga mengejar **Amarantine**. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Lanjut Kurama kemudian menyilangkan ke dua tangan depannya di depan dada.

"Bunga kekal? Permintaan?" Sasuke bukan tidak mengerti hanya saja semua terdengar aneh dan tidak logis.

Sasuke yang selalu di didik oleh Fugaku untuk terus berpikir logis, melupakan masa fantasinya tentu akan sulit menerima kenyataan di hadapannya kini.

Kurama hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Umur panjang, kekal abadi, terkuat nomor 1, atau apapun itu yang hebat, jika kamu memiliki **Amarantine**, semua keinginanmu pasti akan terkabul. Dia adalah salah satu jenis tumbuhan panggilan yang mekar di dunia yang dihuni roh." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

"Jadi Hinata adalah bunga?" Gumam Sasuke pelan dan melirik ke arah Hinata yang tengah menatap sekelilingnya.

"Hei.. Kenapa kamu belum menemukan Tuanmu?" Tanya Kurama kepada Hinata.

Raut wajah Hinata mendadak berubah.

"A-Aku tidak tahu.. Aku hanya mendengar suaranya dan tidak pernah tahu dia berada di mana." Jawab Hinata lesuh.

"Bagaimana jika kita membantu mencari Tuanmu?" Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata menyambut pertolongan itu dengan wajah riang.

"Hei.. Hei.. Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kita?" Tukas Kurama sinis.

"Tentu saja kau dan aku.. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa dan kau adalah penyihir.."

"Hahhh.. Merepotkan, baiklah tapi tentu saja tidak gratis." Tawar Kurama dengan wajah liciknya.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa, jadi ponsel ini untukmu saja." Sasuke memberikan ponselnya.

"Baik.. Aku akan menolong kalian.." Ucap Kurama dengan wajah bisnis.

"Sekarang coba dengarlah suara Tuanmu.." Perintah Kurama.

"Hm.." Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala.

Hinata berhenti berjalan, kembali memejamkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya..

'Tuan.. Kamu mendengarku?'

'Dimana kamu sekarang?'

'Tuan...'

Hinata merasa kekuatannya seperti terkuras. Dia merasa lelah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir dan menahan tubuh Hinata yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tenggorokanku kering.." Ucap Hinata sedikit serak.

"Dia haus.." Ucap Kurama santai.

'Benar, dia itu bunga..' Pikir Sasuke.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mencari air.." Sasuke mendudukan Hinata di atas batu dan mencari daun besar untuk menampung air.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke mencari air, dia memikirkan keluarganya.

Apakah Otousan mencarinya?

Apakah Mikoto menangis karena dia hilang begitu saja?

Apakah Aniki juga khawatir karena dia menghilang?

Semua mengaduk-aduk pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk membawa Hinata kepada Tuannya. Jadi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan yang lainnya.

Sasuke berpikir bukankah ini adalah sebuah pertualangan? Toh dia merasa bosan jika terus belajar dan belajar.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia mendengar suara air mengalir.

Sasuke segera menerobos daun besar dan akhirnya menemukan danau besar dengan air yang jernih dan tenang.

.

.

.

"Hei.. Sudahlah.. Hentikan menyiksa dirimu.." Ucap seorang pria dengan bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Diamlah Iruka.. Aku sudah berhasil memanggilnya, hanya tinggal dia menemukanku.." Ucap pria bermasker, berambut perak.

"Berhentilah Kakashi.. Energi sihirmu akan terkuras jika terus melakukan hal sia-sia.." Iruka mulai kesal.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, ku mohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi." Ucap Iruka lirih.

Kakashi dan Iruka kini berada dalam tahanan, tangan mereka terikat dengan borgol kuat dan besar.

Tubuh Kakashi mendapatkan begitu banyak luka karena dia telah di anggap sebagai pengkhianat yang sudah berani memanggil **Amarantine**.

Pemanggilan **Amarantine** sendiri memerlukan tenaga sihir yang cukup besar. Belum lagi Kakashi terus melakukan kontak batin dengan **Amarantine**. Kakashi mengetahui nama **Amarantine** nya melalui mimpi.

'Hinata' nama yang indah bukan.

Kakashi dan Iruka adalah golongan Penyihir Suci hebat. Pada umumnya penyihir Suci menentang adanya **Amarantine**, namun karena dunia telah terisi oleh orang-orang yang semakin egois dan tamak, mengakibatkan peperangan besar kerap terjadi, pembunuhan orang-orang tidak bersalah, dan kejahatan tingkat tinggi lainnya, membuat Kakashi yang memiliki hati pembela ingin menggunakan **Amarantine**, sebagai tenaga baru, pembentukan dunia yang lebih baik dan benar.

Namun sayang pemanggilan **Amarantine**, yang dilakukan Kakashi tercium oleh Penyihir Suci Tertinggi. Mereka beranggapan Kakashi adalah pengkhianat yang berencana menguasai dunia, padahal justru Penyihir Suci Tertinggilah yang ingin menguasai **Amarantine **panggilan Kakashi. Dia ingin menjadi orang nomor satu di dunia, melampaui kekuatan paling besar.

Iruka sendiri ikut di jebloskan karena merupakan sahabat baik Kakashi, jadi Iruka juga termasuk ancaman.

Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan **Amarantine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **

**Aiolos : Raja Angin (Dewa Yunani)**

**Untuk lokasi setting tempat, aku search google,, tapi nanti mungkin ada ngarang-ngarang..**

**Saya harap tidak mengecewakan, respon di butuhkan untuk melanjutkan atau tidak melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya.**

**Intinya nanti akan ada beberapa cerita yang sama dan ada beberapa cerita yang berbeda (ngarang sendiri deng).. XD**

**Mind RnR ?**


End file.
